1. Field
The following description relates to a super junction semiconductor device and to, for example, a super junction semiconductor device in which different types of plurality of areas are selectively formed in one body.
2. Description of Related Art
High-voltage and high-power devices are often used in power integrated circuit (IC) apparatuses of power conversion and power control systems. A planar gate metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET) is widely used as such a high-voltage device.
A conventional semiconductor device includes a cell area that controls current and on state drain-to-source resistance Rds(on) and a junction termination area that maintains a breakdown voltage against a reverse voltage generated when the device is turned off.
Unfortunately, such a conventional super junction semiconductor device has a problem that it is difficult to obtain a stable breakdown voltage.
Patent Literature: U.S. Pat. No. 6,696,728